Your Notes Weave Us Together
by Cat Streaked By Rain
Summary: AU. A chance meeting in an underground cafe brings two men together. Namely, Ichigo Kurosaki and Renji Abarai. Will Ichigo get his guy? Request fic from RazorLike. YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a request by RazorLike and it's been forever in the making. XD I'm such a slowpoke lately! But you all forgive me yes? 8D I've wanted to do a story like this, involving one of the Bleach boys being a musician, and I had a RenjiIchi request for this. Apparently, I do really good RenjiIchi. Sooo~ Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: No own Bleach or 'With Me Tonight' by The Used**

* * *

"Come on! It'll be fun," she wheedled him with a smile as she dragged him into the 'hole-in-the-ground' café.

"Fine, fine!" He chuckled and allowed himself to be pulled inside.

Dimly lit, there was a small circular stage with a single soft spotlight. Small round tables with spindly chairs made of metal were clustered about in a seemingly haphazard manner that projected a relaxed atmosphere. One side of the open room was spanned by a bar with stools up against it. Bathrooms near the bar. All around, it was a nice place to hang out when a person just wanted some privacy and get away from the real world.

"It's…nice," he admitted, taking in the subdued colors and over all mellow aura of the place. IT wasn't his usual bag but his girlfriend was into poetry and all that deep stuff as she had put it. He was sure Momo had put it better but then he had stopped listening soon after. Not that he didn't like her, he did, he just couldn't get into this stuff as much as she did.

"You'll grow to like it Renji," came her confident reply. No second meaning had been insinuated, the black haired female was too honest for that.

He didn't reply and simply followed her to the bar where his girlfriend ordered an expresscino or some coffee drink. Figuring he may as well start enjoying himself, Renji ordered a screwdriver and the couple joined the sparse crowd in sitting. Everyone's gaze was directed to the stage and it was soon apparently why.

A figure stepped out of the darkness that pooled outside the orb of light illuminating the stage. The first thing that caught his attention was the arresting color of his hair. Bright freaking orange. Had to be dyed, he thought idly and sipped his alcoholic drink. The male, he could tell from the obvious lack of breasts and the thin, barely curved hips, turned to face the audience. A strong jaw that bespoke of defiance and strength, lips, a bit on the thin side but still nicely formed, warm chocolate eyes that drew his listeners to him. He grasped an acoustic guitar, the wood dark, with sure hands and took a seat on the lone stool.

_The way I broke your heart very literally  
This ghost haunts me more than it should be  
I'm not gonna walk away or turn my head in shame  
I never thought it could kill me_

__

A clean slate, one more day, further away

I want you, You don't want me  
My mistake for wasting yours and mine  
I want you but will you stay with me today

Just let me make some time to take it back a little  
The way you smile shines the heavens above me  
Never going to let you go, I want you all the time  
I've got to prove you can trust me

A clean slate, one more day, further away

I want you, You don't want me  
My mistake for wasting yours and mine  
I want you but will you stay with me today

I need you, you don't need me  
When you are low, I am not okay  
I want you but will you stay with me today

A clean slate, one more day, further away

I want you, You don't want me  
My mistake for wasting yours and mine  
I want you but will you stay with me today

_I need you, because you need me  
When you are low, I am not okay  
I want you but will you stay with me today_

He played with confidence, his voice low but carrying through the small café to everyone who chose to listen to him. Most of the time he looked at his acoustic guitar, the instrument was beautifully cared for, with its dark, nearly black wood. But, as if feeling particularly persist eyes on him, he glanced up and saw the redhead.

His lips twitched, almost forming a smile but not quite, and he winked slowly so it wouldn't be missed.

Renji felt his cheeks heat. The hell?! Had the guy just done what he thought he had!? Winked at him?!

Apparently no one else had caught what had passed between them since the slighter male was allowed to finish his slow paced song in peace.

The orange haired male stood, bowed, and left the small stage to a more than modest amount of applause.

"Who was that?" Renji asked Momo sitting beside him, concealing how he had been affected by the other.

"His name's Ichigo Kurosaki, a new and popular addition to the rounds here. There are a few regulars, who aren't on tonight it looks like, but he just started playing here about a week ago," she explained, smiling and winding her arm through his. "How about we go out for the rest of the night? I know how restless you can get."

He grinned down at her and obliged, leading them both from the table after leaving money for their drinks and a tip.

But before they went out the door, he looked over his shoulder to find the guitarist staring at him with amusement. The redhead returned the look, adding a cocky grin and a small salute as they stepped out and left.

Ichigo turned to the man at the bar and ordered an Irish coffee. "Looks like she brought another one this time," he said, shrugging and feigning disinterest. Though that wasn't true. He really liked the looks of this one.

"Tch, last one was a bit creepy. All smiley faced and polite and shit." The other male shrugged and handed over the ordered drink. "At least this one is decent looking," he concluded, his blue hair standing out almost as much as Ichigo's orange spikes.

Snorting, he sipped the hot coffee and liquor. "You were just pissed that he came onto you, Grimm."

"Damn straight. Pissed me off trying to smooth talk me into bed when he's with somebody. Prick," he said with a growl and took a few more orders before returning to their conversation. "Whatever, I know what you're thinking. You want him," Grimmjow chuckled.

"Fuck yeah. He's smoking hot and you know it asshole," Ichigo grinned good naturedly.

He shook her head, blue strands waving side to side and nearly touching his nose. "Well, gotta say I wish you luck. That chick had brought in three different guys this time, that quiet blonde, the creepy brunette, and now this 'smoking hot' redhead as you put it. Either she likes to change her playthings or she can't keep a boyfriend."

"And she won't keep this one." The slightly shorter male announced. "This one will be mine."

* * *

**A/N: Not too bad? I think I may have made Ichigo a bit too cocky and Renji a bit too shy. But I liked how this turned out. =3 Reviews are put in a neat little safe box with rainbow and heart stickers on it! 8D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again! Being a busy little bee and updating to make all of you readers happy! =3 Looks like I have these moods where I want to write then there are times I just want to read ya know? So yeah, Nothing much to say… Came out with a new story! A twist on vampires and werewolves, 'The Truth About Vampires and Werewolves'. =] Check it out.**

The rest of his date with Momo consisted of them catching a movie, making out in his car and then later having sex on her living room floor before he left. As usual, it was a no strings attached kind, no laying around , cuddling or sweet talking. She hadn't ever wanted it and he didn't see the need to do it if it wasn't wanted.

Renji sighed drove home to his dinky but well kept apartment in a decent area of town. Parking his cherry red corvette in the garage, he locked it and went up to his apartment. His key slid into the lock easily and opened it. Pulling off his leather jacket, he tossed it on a chair as he passed it on his way to the fridge. He opened it, grabbed a beer, twisted off the cap and took a long pull from the glass bottle. Leaning the room, he went to his bedroom, shrugged off his clothes and from there went to the bathroom down the hall, stark naked. Hell, it was his place and he could be naked if he wanted.

Another drink from the bottle and he set it on the counter, surveying his reflection in the mirror. Faint circles were forming under his eyes and he sighed before taking another drink and finishing off the bottle. But the longer he gazed in the silver surface, he found his thoughts turning to the mysterious Ichigo Kurosaki who had winked at him earlier that night. The redhead admitted to himself that he was intrigued. He wasn't a stranger to the other sex, indeed he had plenty of offers whenever he went clubbing, but he rarely took them. For him, sex with another man had to consist of give and take, equal partners in the relationship. Which meant switching who's top and bottom every now and then.

But many who wanted him were clearly very dominant, their occupations and attitudes giving themselves completely away and he couldn't live with that for long.

But further thoughts were pushed aside as the shower called to him, his sweaty and tired body wanting sleep.

Renji relented and stepped into the stall, pulling the door shut, and turned on the water, letting the cold but gradually warmer liquid coat his skin and hair. He washed quickly, without much thought, and in about five or six minutes he was out, toweling himself dry. Wrapping his hair in the towel, he went to his room, collapsing on the bed and burrowing under the covers nude. He was asleep in a few minutes, the towel slipping off his head as he shifted about in his sleep, haunted by piercing brown eyes and orange hair.

The dawn greeted him by flashing rays of sun across his closed eyelids, a moan of protest forming on his lips as he cracked open one eye and let it fall shut. Grunting, he rolled out of bed and started to get dressed for work. A ringing came from his bedside table, Renji grabbed his cell and placed it to his ear as he pulled on a pair of boxers.

"Hey, where are you?"

"Getting ready Ikkaru," Renji yawned into the phone, slipping on pants, a shirt, and socks.

"Well get your ass over here before Hard Ass notices that you're almost late."

"Fine fine."

Muttering to himself, he hopped one foot, stuffing a boot on, and did the same with the other foot. Snatching his wallet and keys, the redhead ran out the door and flew down the roads to get to his place of employment. A few people honked but he wasn't caught by any cops and Renji breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled into the parking lot in record time. He dashed inside and punched in, exactly on time.

"Cutting it close, huh?"

The redhead turned to see his shaved friends head and the familiar red tattoos around his eyes. "Shut it Ikkaku, Momo kept me up all night. She dragged me around town and then back to her place to fuck. At least I get some," Renji grinned and chuckled at the scowl he received.

"Fine dickhead, just get to work. Hard Ass will be here any second to check up on us."

Snorting, he ducked a punch and went out into the garage. He sighed when he saw exactly how many cars and motorcycles awaited his tender care. Glancing over at a corner, he saw his baby. A Harley, 900 V-Twin with a cherry red metallic paint and zig zagging black lines that matched his own tattoos. Going over to the beast, he grinned and patted it. "Nice to see you Zabimaru."

"Good to see you on time Abarai."

Hurriedly, he turned and grinned, a sweatdrop on the back of his head. "Good morning Kuchiki," he replied.

Byakuya nodded and left to go back to his office.

Sighing, he rubbed his hands on his work jeans and looked over the papers on his desk that explained what each car or motorcycle was there for and when they were needed finished. Skimming the papers, Renji set to work, doing routine oil checks, spinning and rotating tires, and the like.

Many of the cars and such were well used and a bit out of shape but he did his best to get them running properly and purring like a bunch of sated cats.

Renji Abarai took satisfaction in his work, among the metal grease he felt at home. Concentrating on replacing a bad muffler, he re-tied his hair tie and tightened his bandana around his forehead with grease stained fingers. He bit his lower lip, focusing on his task and didn't even notice when he a pair of boots appearing as he worked under the car.

"Oi! Your shifts over," Ikkaku said, kicking Renji's boot clad feet. "Come on, we're going drinking tonight."

Rolling out from under the bumper, he blinked up at the other male. "Your head is reflecting the light into my eyes Ikkaku," he squinted and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Shut it moron, you already had one bald joke today. Plus, it's shaved not bald," the other man sniffed before regaining his composure and yanking Renji up. "No buts were going out to drink and dance."

Sighing, he rolled his eyes and felt himself relent. It had been awhile since he'd simply hung out with the guys. "Fine, fine. But I'm going home to change and shower. I stink."

"I'm getting you at 8:30."

That settled, Renji clambered into his car and drove home to get ready. He showered and dried his hair, pulled it back like normal and wrapped a black bandana around his head. After searching his closet, he pulled on pair of tight jeans, wiggling them on and not bothering with underwear since they would only bunch, and yanked on a black tank. He grabbed a pair of clean boots and laced them up over his socks.

Just then, the door rang and he sprayed some Axe on before snatching the necessities on his way out the door. The redhead slipped into his friend's car, buckled up and leaned back for the ride or what there was going to be of it.

It didn't take long for them to find the club, Neon Green, but it was hell finding a parking spot. They managed to find out a few blocks away from the club and climbed out, locking the car and making their way back to the building.

"It's a mix club just so you know," Ikkaku said chuckling.

"Mix?"

"Everyone of kinds come, gays, straights, swingers, etc. Just be prepared."

"Well thanks for the notice I guess," Renji frowned but didn't say anything else. He knew that a night of drinking and dancing was just what he needed and he planned to get smashed tonight.

There was a line at the door but Ikkaku and Renji just bypassed them, going straight to the front door. The bouncer, an intimidating man with spiked hair and an eyepatch, grunted and let them in with no trouble.

Leaning over, the Abarai spoke into the other's ear. "Know him?"

"Yeah, old friends. Now, here's to getting plastered!" Grinning like a madman, Ikkaku went up to the bar and ordered them a round of Kamekaazi for them both. Following, he didn't bother to refute the order and downed his shot as soon as he had it in his hand.

Three rounds later, Renji had a nice buzz going and one more shot made his mind a bit foggy. The dance floor was starting to look pretty good and poking Ikkaku, he pointed to the swarm of writhing bodies. Getting a nod, he left and lost himself in the mass of motion. The music was getting to him, his body started to move of its own accord.

He let go of himself like this for a while, time losing all meaning, but then he felt a warm body pressed up against his front. Cracking open a hazy chocolate cherry eye, he grinned.

"Fancy meeting you here," Ichigo said with a chuckle.

**A/N: Love me or hate me I updated at least. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I got out two chapters for my other stories so I figured I should squeeze one out for this one as well. XD I also got accepted to the college I wanted this fall and I'll have internet to spare there! Which means more frequent updates. Hopefully. If school work doesn't get in the way… So there. =D **

In fact, it took him a few minutes of searching to find the name he knew belonged with that bright hair. "Ichigo," he finally said with a triumph smile, the effect of the alcohol making it more goofy than he ahd intended.

Inclining an eyebrow, Ichigo smiled wider. "You know my name?"

Renji nodded, winding an arm around the thinner male's waist and slipping a leg between the others. He wanted to dance, feel himself forget everything but as he stared into those mesmerizing chocolate depths he found it hard to concentrate on anything but the man pressed against him.

"Hardly fair if you know my name when I don't know yours."

"Renji," came a husky reply, the liquor he had consumed and the other's presence working wonders on his body.

Upon receiving a name to put with a face, he reached an arm around to squeeze a taut ass cheek while the other went to curl around the redhead's neck. "Renji," Ichigo purred and moved his hips against the other's, grinding into the leg between his own. This was almost too good to be true, meeting this man scant hours after he had seen him at his performance. And he was tipsy. He may very well get what he wanted, at least for tonight. But one night wouldn't be enough, he was sure of that. Already his senses were starting to cloud with a spicy scent that he could only assume was the redheads. Bending forward, Ichigo ran his tongue up the side of an arched neck to trace jagged lines. The taste was addicting, musky and tangy but there was a hint of….cinnamon? He didn't pause to think more, only to move his lips higher and latch onto an earlobe.

Renji was overwhelmed but he succumbed willingly to such sweet torture. This man seemed to know exactly what to do to set him off, licking his tattoos, sucking his earlobe, the way his hips rotated and undulated against his leg and creating friction over his clothed groin. His head fell back and he couldn't find it in himself to care that he was dating Momo, well aware she would exchange him for another guy soon enough as it was. He was well aware of the trail of broken hearts she left behind but in his case he hadn't fallen for her. He enjoyed her and got along with her but that was about it. For both of them, it was a simple diversion.

The beat of the song changed, from a fast and erratic beat to a slower one. The bass reverberated through their bodies, the vibrations heightening their nerves to a tingle and grew with each brush of fingers or tongue.

Renji, getting tired of being played with, tangled his fingers in orange strands. Pulling his head back, away from his ear, he leaned forward and slanted his lips over the others. Feeling lips part, he slid his tongue inside. He could taste something different, definitely something he hadn't before. It was sweet but with a bite that was almost sour. Mind fogged by the drinks from earlier, he tasted every inch of the offered orifice in a thorough manner that was at war with his drunken mind.

A small moan came from the musician, the alcohol mingling with his own taste.

Hands fumbling, slipping beneath clothing, brushing teasingly then harder, hot breath ghosting over skin.

The song played out and was replaced by another and another as the two forgot any but the other existed.

Ikkaku looked around, searching for his friend who wandered off hours ago from the bar and spied a blotch of red attached to a splash of orange. A amused grin pulled the corners of his mouth upwards with relief just as his phone buzzed. He flipped it open to see the text he had received.

'cum ovr luv momo'

A twinge of shame wriggled about in his head as he replied to it, saying he would be there soon. And with that, he sent Renji a text saying he was leaving and to have fun.

Jerking at the unexpected sensation, the redhead fumbled his phone from his pocket and peered at the text. He thumbed an okay before shoving it back into a pocket, unsuspecting of where his friend was actually going.

Ichigo grumbled at the interruption but was glad to continue that make out session until he started to back up and pulled Renji with him. "Let's go to my place." The meaning was clear enough, smoky undertones and suggestive touching aside.

Nodding his consent, he allowed himself to be lead from the club out a back alley and to the sidewalk where they flagged a cab. The vehicle pulled alongside the curb and once it's passengers were inside it merged into the road.

In the backseat, Renji was busy pushing a tight violet shirt up a tight stomach to bite down on a nipple. It barely registered that the nipple he wasn't biting, the right one, was pierced, a metal ring standing out against tanned flesh. Tugging and sucking the nub until it was hard, he moved to the other one and played with the ring. Ichigo tossed his head back with a groan and panted, his hands fumbling at the button that held the tight black pants shut. Finally getting it undone, he chuckled when he could wrap his hand around a half hard length. "No underwear?" "Thessse pants're fucking tight," Renji was able to said with only the tiniest bit of a slur that. trailed off into a growl

The driver kept his eyes firmly trained on the road in front of him, too used to such escapades to be fazed. The ride was fairly short and when he arrived at the address, he honked his horn to get the couples attention.

Both men stopped and then chuckled, Renji's sounding more like a giggle, as they stumbled out of the back of the car. Cash exchanged hands and the they were alone in front of a modest building that was composed of flats and apartments. Towing the redhead behind him as he fumbled to redo his pants, Ichigo unlocked the front door and closed it behind them as they called an elevator and kissed while it came down. When metal doors opened, Ichigo pushed Renji back inside and pressed the button that indicated the top floor.

Tongues tangled during the ride until Ichigo was forced against a wall while the mechanist kneeled and undid his pants impatiently. A lopsided smile was directed upwards when the lack of underwear became apparent. A cheeky smile was his response and it quickly morphed into a mewl as his cock was swallowed by a more than willing redhead.

Bobbing and nipping, sucking and swallowing, Renji worked his mouth like the dirtiest whore in the Rugonkai district to pull needy moans from the orange haired man.

The 'BING' of the elevator reaching the top floor shook him from the haze of pleasing Ichigo who pulled away. Renji got off his knees and was lead down a short hallway, a door was opened and then closed as they tugged and ripped clothes off. Scattering the fabric around, it only matter that it was off, that another inch of skin was bared to tease and torture.

They ended up in a bedroom but Renji didn't notice anything but the sprawled form in front of him.

Spread out before him was a wickedly beautiful body. Pale pink lips curled in a sinful smirk as long, toned legs spread welcomingly.

Who could resist?

Certainly not him.

Crawling over him, he captured those smirking lips in a searing kiss as his fingers fumbled, looking for something slick.

Ichigo pulled away and reached for a bedside drawer, yanking it open and pulling out a bottle of lube. It was accepted and two grease stained fingers warmed the gel like substance before slipping them downwards and pushing them inside a waiting entrance.

He gasped, arching his back and pushing back against the invading digits. His inner muscles contracted until he forced them to relax and Renji was able to move his fingers. Wiggling them, he started to thrust them in and out, mimicking what was to come.

"Fuck yes…!" Ichigo hissed and dug his fingers into the bed sheet as his prostate was struck dead on. "Shit!" He jerked, erect cock bobbing, as it was hit again and again but skillful fingers.

Despite his drunken state, Renji was still with it to know he was doing something good and continued until a whimpered plea came from the other.

"Fuck me."

"Glad to," Renji chuckled, searching for the dropped bottle and rubbing the cold liquid over his straining length. Groaning, he tossed the bottle away somewhere, it landing with a low 'thump' as he positioned himself and thrust inside. 'Warm, wet and tight!' was all he could think as he pulled out and pushed in, forcing Ichigo's body to accept him. It earned him gasp after gasp, moan after moan as they spiraled upwards in a fog of alcohol driven lust.

"So tight Ichi," he breathed, gulping down air when his mouth was free.

"So big," Ichigo retorted, spine curved upwards as his legs locked around Renji's waist. It only served to pull him deeper with each movement they made.

A vague feeling that he was getting close caused him to reach down and start pumping in time with his hips, doing his best to get them both off together. Renji was afraid his coordination, affected by his drinking wasn't helping but a cry from the man under him was his only warning before something hot squirted across their chests. The resulting tightness caused him to come, a howl of completion filling the room.

Slumping over the other, the Abarai only just managed to roll off to side with a grunt. Ichigo curled up against the other male, who had already lapsed into sleep, and drifted off himself.

Just as a cell phone buzzed, skittering over a countertop before falling silent. The display held a message.

'Missed Call.'

**A/N: I do hope that wasn't as crappy as I think it was…but I'm much too tired to do anything more. I'm not even sure how long this is…looks like more than before though. Anyway, my bed awaits as well.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am back! =D I've been slacking, mainly because I can since it's summer, but I do feel bad letting my stories lapse…**

**And super sorry for being a bitch and not updating. Like anything. At all. My life has been pretty shitty right now. College loans, signing away my life is epic fail. Trying to get a job, which is damn harder than I thought. The 'rents are getting on my ass about it but what can I do when no one is interviewing me, huh? And I am a third wheel. That sucks more at the moment. Even if I have less than a month to get my college loans in order. Shit.**

**Well enough of my ranting and onto what you all really want. **

**Story time! =D**

Sun filtered through shut blinds, a single ray somehow wiggling so that it lay right across his eyes and irritated the hell out of him. Debating whether he wanted to get up, he tried moving his head but found doing so resulted in something akin to midgets pounding his skull for whatever gem they thought they might find. Figured. Ikkaku always told him he had rocks for brains.

Then, as his barely processing mind started to function again he went still.

Breathing.

Damp, hot, _unfamiliar_.

Resisting the urge to jerk and tumble from the bed, Renji cracked open an eye, wincing at the pain just that slight movement elicited, to see someone he hadn't expected.

That singer/guitarist.

Ichigo Kurosaki.

Breathing on his neck.

In bed.

With him.

_Naked. _

That last thought hit him like a fucking shit ton of bricks and his mouth gaped open. If he was naked…that meant he slept him.

Check that, the slightly crusty and disgusting feeling he had down there confirmed that he had indeed had sex with this man.

While he had been in a relationship with Momo.

He'd cheated.

Shit.

Clenching his eyes against the tidal wave of guilt that crashed over him, he let his breathing even out before he began to move, wiggling his way out of the tight embrace the tangled mess of limbs that the musician had held him in.

Ignoring his hangover, a monstrous one at that, and the state of his body he dressed rapidly and tried to smooth his hair and find some resemblance of tidiness before he headed for the bedroom door and into the living room. The mechanic searched his pants pockets for everything he needed and cursed when he found he didn't have his cell phone on him. Glancing around, his gaze landed on the counter where a phone sat. It looked exactly like his. He grabbed it, not wanting to linger, a mission on his mind.

He had to see Momo.

To tell her.

He liked sex with her, no strings and it was great. But that's just what it was. Sex. Convinent for both parties. Though when they'd started getting together they had made a promise to not sleep with another while they were still together or no without clearing with the other person.

That last bit had never been needed. Renji had figured he was enough for her since she was enough for him.

Not that he regretted this, drunken sex with that sexy man he left in bed, but he still felt the urge to tell Momo since he didn't do well with secrets.

With that single minded purpose, the redhead simply left and made a little noise as possible.

What he didn't notice was that there had been another phone on the counter, identical to the one he had taken, with '1 Missed Call Shuuhei Hisagi' flashing on the screen.

He made it out onto the street, hailing a cab, and gave the cabbie his girlfriend's address. Ex-girlfriend? There was no doubt that their relationship would now, he found that spending time with her, other than when they were having sex, was pretty much boring. Renji, coming a point where sex wasn't everything, wanted someone with which he could actually spend more than five minutes with before he grew bored. Momo had only been using him, he had known that, but she had warmed his bed more than once and it had been nice. Not anymore. Fuck that, he didn't need to be used. He needed an actual relationship.

How he'd figured this all out over a getting drunk and apparently going home with none other than the guy who'd winked at him in the café was way beyond his hung over mind but it made sense at the moment.

Acting on impulse had always been one of his weak points.

Renji stumbled out of the car when it stopped and paid the driver before walking up to the modest one floor home and using the spare key to get inside. It was still morning, around ten o'clock, so he doubted she'd be up yet especially on weekend. Slipping inside, he made little noise as he headed straight for her bedroom and found something that shocked him sober.

Laying in bed with Momo was his friend Ikkaku. No shitting. His shiny noggin was popping out of the covers. The way they were laying spoke of a something familiar, practiced.

Common.

He stood there, not quite gaping, but with disbelief that filtered into anger. Not at Momo, it had been about time for her to switch it up and pic another poor sap like himself up. He had already known she was a user but then, he had used her too. Ground rules had been laid and they'd hit it off.

One of those rules had been broken.

By his best fucking friend no less.

Going up the side of the bed, he punched the stupid grin of the other man's face.

A strained croak came from Ikkaku as the punch landed, enough to spend him sprawling over the side of the bed opposite him. The black haired woman stirred and gasped as she saw the wrathful visage of Renji looming above them.

"Renji I-"

"Shut the fuck up Momo. I expected this from you, though not until ya said something about moving on." His voice shook slightly as he seethed, staring as the Madarame picked himself up off the floor, nude. "But not from him."

"Renji," Ikkaku started, his mouth opening to apologize but he was stopped as a hand lifted.

"Save it. I don't want to hear it. I can see that had been going on for a while, a long while." Cherry chocolate orbs seared and burnt the other man as his fists shook. "You piece of shit." He felt like screaming, hitting, punching, but he tried in vain to calm himself down as his body shook visibly with the effort.

"I was coming over to tell you I slept with someone last night when he and I went out. I got drunk and met a guy. I felt horrible about it but now I'm fucking glad. Serves you right bitch. And don't even think about ever contacting me again Ikkaku. Fuck you."

With that, Renji turned and strode from the house, leaving one pissed and frightened women along with an equally frightened but shamed man behind.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

He yawned, opened an eye groggily as he stretched and paused when he saw that his bed was empty of anyone but himself.

Fuck.

Where'd Renji get to? He couldn't have left.

But a quick search of the flat, albeit a quick limping search, had revealed the redhead was nowhere to be found.

Double fuck.

Ichigo didn't even know the man's last name.

Cursing and grumbling about stupid men and their stupid penises not leaving a note or anything, just up and leaving after a hot fuck, the strummer took a quick shower and cleaned himself of last night's gritty reminders and came out, looking around for any clues as to where this mysterious redhead had gotten to.

That was when his gaze landed on the cell phone on the counter. He frowned and picked it up. Looked at the screen. Frowned harder.

"Who the hell is Shuuhei Hisagi?"

**A/N: Kay. I know this isn't up to snuff but I figured it would be better to update. XD And I liked writing it. Particularly between 4 a.m. and 5 a.m. Great exercise for the mind, eh? **


End file.
